1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed broadly to table lighter devices. More specifically, it pertains to a novel, improved, stable and simplified table lighter housing receptacle which may insertably accommodate a standard pocket lighter without the latter falling or rattling, as well as being adapted to provide a comfortable and hefty feel for a user's hand.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, it has been conventional practice to retain a standard pocket lighter, such as of the butane type, in a receptacle to function as a table lighter. A wide variety of constructions presently exist for pocket lighter housings. In several, though, the lighter housings of the foregoing category suffer from several drawbacks. One of the more significant shortcomings results from the fact that such housings or receptacles are made of several distinct components and such constructional complexities often inhibit simple and easy assembly, as well as disassembly, if required for any reason. By virtue of such relatively complicated construction, the housings are relatively more expensive to manufacture. Thus, it will be appreciated that the resultant savings provide substantial economical advantages.
Furthermore, the prior art suffers from the drawback that it does not provide table lighter housings which are capable of providing a user with a comfortable and hefty feel while at the same time preventing conventional pocket lighters of somewhat varying dimensions from rattling and falling out during ordinary and customary use.
The present invention, however, overcomes the preceding enumerated drawbacks generally associated with known table lighter housings or receptacles and table lighters by providing a table lighter device capable of receiving therein a conventional pocket lighter, and which device is simple and economical in construction, easy to assemble and disassemble, and snugly and resiliently supports and retains a pocket lighter so as to prevent rattling and falling out of the latter. The present invention is fabricated from flame retardant material in a manner to provide a hefty and comfortable feel to a user's hand.